


Better now

by onescoupaday



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: Jihoon hates some things about Soonyoung; Soonyoung hates some things about Jihoon. The problem is: they've been friends for so long they didn't know how to work around their issues as a couple.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212917
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous commission. 
> 
> My first SoonHoon au. :) I hope i did them justice. :)

“Dino-ya! Blow out your candles before it completely melts!” Soonyoung yelled as he films from his phone. “You should blow from there!” they urged the youngest. Dino then took a moment to say his wish and did as told, earning a chorus of ‘oohs’ as he succeeded. They all clapped and congratulated him, with Seungkwan teasing their _maknae_ that even though he’s becoming a grown up, he will always _always_ have his twelve _hyungs_.

“I know. It’s both a blessing and a curse.” Dino sighed, eliciting laughter from the group. “But really this year, I’m thankful. Especially since Cheol hyung was able to join us. It’s definitely nice to be gathered like this after a while.”

“Of course! How can I miss your birthday? I woke up really early because I was excited to join you guys today.” Seungcheol bragged. Jeonghan, across him, is already shaking his head. “You mean I had to drag you out of bed but sure, yeah, you were excited.”

“Ya!” The leader widened his eyes at his lover. Jeonghan just flings him some garlic with a wink.

The dinner is as always, very chaotic. Some 30+ servings of meat were ordered, charged on the leader because the younger ones teamed up and told him he should reward them for doing so well in the tour. Seungcheol of course whined about it but handed his card anyway.

“Uji, by the way, I finished a partial of the song I was telling you about. Maybe we can start recording the guide version?”

“Sure, hyung. Let’s do it tomorrow. I’m trying to get some songs done too, hopefully I finish all of them soon so we can go on ahead and choose the title track.”

“Everything going okay?” Jeonghan asked as he ate the meat off his plate.

“Well, actually--” Jihoon scratches the back of his head, but before he can say anything more, Soonyoung cuts him off and exclaimed, “Oh it’s amazing! I heard most of the songs and it’s amazing already! I just know this album’s going to be a hit, as always!”

“Really?” Jeonghan smiles but steals a side glance on Jihoon and sees the other one busying himself with food. “Uji, don’t forget to rest okay? And tell us if there’s any way we can help you.”

“Yeah. And come home more, you’re only always at your studio. You need to relax too.” Wonwoo joined in, noticing the shift in aura around the producer. The latter dismissively waves them off, completely missing how Jeonghan exchanged glances with the leader right across him.

Dinner ended and everybody decided to go home-- well, except Jihoon. “I’m not sleepy yet so I’ll go to the studio for now.”

“Okay! I’ll go with you then!” Soonyoung hops to his side and waves everyone off. “Why don’t you just go with them? You’re drunk.” Jihoon frowns. _Please, just go._ He silently prays. He just needs some time alone without Soonyoung making a mess in his studio. “Ehhhh! What kind of a boyfriend I am if I’m letting you go on your own! Come on!” Judging by how loud Soonyoung has become-- not that he’s not usually loud but he somehow becomes even louder under the influence of alcohol-- he is definitely drunk and drunk Soonyoung is typically hard to contain. Jihoon closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, knowing fully well how this night will go. But he didn’t want to make the other one sad because Soonyoung is so much of a feeler when sober so that is definitely heightened when he’s drunk and rejecting him now would mean pouty, sulky Soonyoung in the morning and well, Jihoon really isnt a morning person so he’d rather deal with loud and touchy Soonyoung _now_ than the sulky version tomorrow. He lets himself be whisked away while the group waved them off.

As expected, when they got in his studio, Soonyoung was out of control. Jihoon decided not to pay much attention to him until he heard something shattered on the floor.

“Oops--” Soonyoung could barely keep his eyes open. Jihoon just sat there frozen and he just wants to scream. “Go home, Soonyoung.” he breathed out.

“No wait let me clean this up first.” Soonyoung tried to stand up but stumbles and in the process cuts himself. Jihoon rushed to his side, nagging at how he never listens. He settles Soonyoung on the couch, thankful there’s a first aid kit randomly stuck in one of his drawers and tends to his boyfriend. Soonyoung is barely awake and by the time he had finished, the other one had completely dozed off. Jihoon lays him down and when he was about to stand up, he was pulled down unconsciously and he landed on the couch with his back against Soonyoung and an arm draped around his waist.

Usually… _usually_ this would make him feel good. Yes Soonyoung can be all sorts of annoying and loud and overlwhelming but he is _his_ Soonyoung. He loves him. So he loves all the annoying and loud and overwhelming parts of him. But lately, he’s just not really feeling it. He’s not sure why. Maybe it’s just the stress from preparing for their comeback but he honest-to-God hates it when Soonyoung speaks for him.

Like what happened earlier at dinner. He actually wanted to open up about struggling with the songs and they know it’s very hard for him to lay out his cards and tell them he’s having a hard time, but earlier he really wanted to talk to them about it but Soonyoung just cuts him off and tells them everything is going okay.

He hates it when Soonyoung does that.

Because no, things are definitely _not_ okay and for once he just wants to be honest about it.

But since Soonyoung decided things are okay, then he’s just going to suck it up and hope that it will be.

Jihoon sleeps with a heavy heart, feeling as if Soonyoung’s arm is draped over his chest instead of his waist.


	2. Two.

A few weeks later

\--

Seungkwan flinches when he heard the door slam. Jihoon and Soonyoung are at it again. “I’m going out for a walk!” the latter declares and he can only timidly nod to acknowledge-- well, not that he needed to because Soonyoung has been long gone even before he could even react. 

Minutes later, familiar laughter resounded in the halls, and then the two oldest came into view. Jeonghan immediately noticed the look on Seungkwan’s face. “What’s wrong, Seungkwan-ah?” his hyung asked. Seungkwan pressed his lips together in a line, not sure if he should tell them because once he does then-- “Did Jihoon and Soonyoung fight again?” Seungcheol asked before he can even say anything. The leader cursed under his breath, mumbling something like “those two idiots”. He asked where Jihoon is and the youngest of the three pointed at a room. He was about to walk away when Jeonghan caught his wrist. “Cheol…” he didn’t need to say much, the leader immediately knew what he meant. “It’s okay, Hannie. Someone just needs to talk sense into Jihoon.” 

Seungcheol went into the room and saw his bestfriend slouched on a chair, glaring at the wall. “What happened this time?” 

“I’m not in the mood to talk about it.” 

“and I’m not in the mood to deal with your hard-headedness so spill.” 

“Then don’t.” 

“Jihoon-ah.” Came the leader’s low voice. “Stop being stubborn.” 

“I’m not, okay? Just stop.” Jihoon sighs, massaging his temples. “It will pass.” 

“What is it about this time?” 

“It’s not-- I’m just exhausted, okay? And pressured. I haven’t got anything good for the upcoming album and Soonyoung is just always all over the place and I know he just wants to be supportive but sometimes I just need space.” 

“But Soonyoung said everything’s going well…” the leader frowned, looking at his bestfriend with concerned eyes. “Oh, it’s not?” Jihoon closed his eyes as he sighed deeply. “Take it easy, Jihoon-ah.” Seungcheol placed a hand on his shoulder. “Do you need me to talk to Soonyoung?” 

Jihoon shakes his head. “No. We’ll be okay.” He slaps his thighs with his palm and breathes deeply. “Alright, let’s go. No time for this right now we gotta go practice.” The leader just nodded in agreement, standing up right after the younger one did and following him out of the room. 

Much to their surprise, Soonyoung did not return for practice which is very unlike him because he never ever skips practice no matter what. 

When they got home later that night, they found Soonyoung asleep in his room. 

Jihoon lingered by his door for a while, before hanging his head low with a loud sigh and then closed the door and made his way to his own room. 

The following day, everybody expected the two to be back to normal because that’s how they usually are. They fight and then it passes and they go back to the bickering lovebirds that they are. But Soonyoung’s aura was different the moment he stepped in the practice room. “Sorry, I wasn’t feeling well yesterday I had to skip practice.” 

There was a chorus of “it’s alright hyung” before the chroreographer dropped his bag and then clapped his hands, “Right, positions.” he announced, brows furrowed as he carefully checked the members. The practice went on as usual and after a few hours they all decided to have a little break. Soonyoung sat with his back against the mirror, gulping on his power drink when Jihoon settled beside him. “Are you okay?” 

Soonyoung closed the bottle, wincing. “I’m fine.” and then he stood up and exited the practice room. Several pairs of eyes worriedly glanced at the leaving figure and then to Jihoon who just shrugged. 

“Looks like Hoshi finally grew some balls huh?” Jun snickered on one corner of the room, Joshua elbowed him while he received a glare from Seungcheol. “What? It’s true. Jihoon takes him for granted. It’s about time Hoshi stands up for himself and assess if the relationship they have is worth it.” The rest of the members were shocked with how Jun said it. Normally, he doesn’t say anything. He rarely ever comments when something happens so for him to say something now… it just speaks volume. “I’m not taking sides, you guys know me. But I guess I feel bad that Hoshi always is the receiving end of Jihoon’s bitching. I mean, they’re together, right? Maybe he can be nicer towards Hoshi. ” 

“Let’s not talk about it anymore.” Jisoo says as the others nodded. “We don’t know what happened and we honestly don’t have any say on whatever’s going on so let’s not…”

“But we’re affected.” Dino butts in. “We’re all affected. So sometimes, it can’t be helped that we have an opinion. Like right now, Hoshi hyung is obviously upset so that reflects in our practice--” his words died down when they saw Jihoon approaching them. Seungcheol sent them all a glance, halting the conversation. Jun just shrugged and brought his attention back to his phone. 

Throughout the day, Jihoon continued to initiate small talks with Soonyoung but the latter is being so passive. He would just nod or shake his head and hum but nothing beyond that. By the time practice ended, Jihoon isn’t having it anymore. “What the hell is your problem?” he hissed. 

“You don’t want to do this right now, Ji.” Soonyoung warned him, gathering his stuff from the table. “Not in front of them.” 

“What? Now you can’t even look at me? The hell, I’ve been trying to talk to you the whole day but you just--” 

“What about when I wanted to talk to you?” Soonyoung finally snapped, his voice a little higher than he intended. “You expect me to always bend for you, huh? To be the one to always adjust because what? You’re the more important person in this relationship? Because you have so much on your shoulders and you can’t be bothered? What bullshit.” Soonyoung shook his head. “I’m outta here.” he exits the hall without as much as looking back at Jihoon. 

Jihoon just stood there frozen, totally caught off guard by Soonyoung’s words. It’s true that they have been fighting a lot lately, but what Soonyoung said about him being the mor eimportant person-- that never even crossed his mind and for him to feel like that-- I fucking messed up. Jihoon closed his eyes and clicked his tongue. The rest of the members could only stare at his retreating form. “Well, I guess that’s it for practice today.” Minghao commented. 

-

“Hoshi-ya…” Jeonghan knocks on the member’s door, quietly pushing it open and darkness greeted him. He frowns, Soonyoung never lets his room get this dark. “Hoshi-ya?” he calls again. There was no response, but he hears movement on the bed so he lets himself in anyway. “You awake?” he was answered by a hum. “Sit up, hyung brought some chicken and beer. You havent eaten at all today.” 

“I did..” 

“Not enough.. come on. I’ll open the lamp.” Soonyoung looked like he hadn’t gotten out of bed the whole day when Jeonghan opened the light. They decided they won’t practice today to give the two some time to rest. Jeonghan opened the box of chicken and flipped a can of beer, handling it to his dongsaeng. “Did you have a good rest today?” The older of the two asked. 

“You could just ask me directly, hyung." Soonyoung said as he sipped on his beer. The thing with Jeonghan is, he would never really ask what’s wrong directly. He’d first gauge if the person he’s talking to is comfortable to discuss it and he would wait until the other opens up on his own. 

“I’m worried about you. The both of you. That’s really all I want to ask. I haven’t seen you like this, ever. You know you can always tell hyung your worries, right?” 

“I know..” Soonyoung chugs on his drink. “But I feel like this one we have to solve on our own because we’re not kids anymore.” 

Silence enveloped the room. The two of them just stared out from the window. Jeonghan had lost count how many times Soonyoung had sighed so deeply. 

“I’m scared, hyung.” Soonyoung begins. “I’m scared because I love him too much… but I feel like he loves me too little.” 

Jeonghan nods his head, still looking outside, careful not to glance at the younger one because he started hearing him sob. “You know what, Hoshi-ya, I know I can’t speak for everyone and I really don’t have much experience in love because I’ve only ever been with Seungcheol but after so many ups and downs with him, I realized it’s never really about who loves the other more. You can’t quantify love. We all have different ways of showing it. It’s about the commitment to stay with each other despite everything. It’s choosing each other everyday..” 

“I know, hyung… but Ji… I don’t know. He’s so difficult.." 

“You both are.” Jeonghan chuckles, earning a playful slap on the arm from his friend. 

-

Jihoon couldn’t focus all day. 

So he sits there glaring at the monitors right in front of him. This shouldn’t be happening. He’s way past his deadlines and if the throbbing headache is of any indication, he knows his head is about to explode anytime soon. 

It doesnt help that his heart somehow feels the same way, too. 

Usually-- usually when he’s already having a hard time like this, Soonyoung would be all over him. Distracting him with random things, shining his positivity on him… but now the studio feels so empty. It hadn’t felt like this in a long time. 

He flinches when he hears knocking on his door. 

“Can I come in?” It’s Soonyoung. 

Jihoon’s heart almost lept with joy. He clears his throat, keeps a straight face and says, “Yeah, sure.” 

Soonyoung’s footsteps feel and sound heavier than they usually do. 

Jihoon didn’t know how to greet the other. They haven’t talked since that one day in practice. But out of desperation, he spins to face the other who had settled on his couch. “Do you wanna order something? I really haven’t eaten anything yet. Is chinese okay, wait I’m going to---” he rambled, but Soonyoung just stared at him. “What?” 

“You’re doing it again.” 

“What?” Jihoon is honestly, sincerely, truthfully confused. 

“We can’t keep doing this, Ji.” Soonyoung massaged his temple. “We can’t keep pretending things are okay when they obviously aren’t.” 

“Well that’s why I’m trying here, okay? I’m trying, can’t you see that?” Jihoon defended himself. Whatever is Soonyoung going about, anyway? 

“This is not working out.” there it is. Jihoon couldn’t say anything to that. He was hoping it wouldn’t have to come to this. “Us-- we’re not working out.” Soonyoung sighed. “Maybe we’re not really meant to be together like this…” 

“What are you trying to say?” 

“We’ve been friends for so long, Ji. And I feel like we haven’t outgrown that even though we’re supposed to. We’re not just friends now.” 

Jihoon sighs exhasperatedly. “I know that. What do you want me to do?” 

“We can’t keep doing things like we used to. When we were just friends it was okay that whenever we had misunderstandings, we’ll just shrug it off the next day. But we carried that over to our relationship and it’s caused all our issues to pile up because we kept the mindset that everything will pass eventually.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I tried to. Many times. But you always just dismiss me and I did my best to not get hurt, to always understand that you’re dealing with so much. But it’s already came to a point wherein it hurts so much I couldn’t contain it.” 

“If you know that I’m dealing with a lot of things, then why do you always downplay it when the members ask about it?” Jihoon felt like it’s the perfect time to also air his side, so he did. 

“I’m not downplaying it I’m just--” Soonyoung’s eyes widened, his shoulder tensed, looking so defensive. 

“I hated that. Because it adds to the pressure. Sometimes, I just want to be honest and tell everyone I’m struggling too. That I’m not perfect and there are times when I feel like a failure too. And whenever you do that I just feel-- I get suffocated.” 

Soonyoung frowned, surprised at the other’s revelation. 

“I never told you because I was afraid you’d get hurt.” Jihoon confessed. 

“I never told you because I was afraid that you’d get hurt.” Soonyoung repeated. 

“Then I guess we kept so much to ourselves and now it’s taking a toll on us.” 

“Maybe we’re not meant to be together-- not like this. Maybe we were too ambitious to want more.” They locked gazes. Jihoon breaks it and leans back to his chair. “Maybe you’re right.” 

“Yeah, so…” 

“I understand.” 

“Let’s be grown up about this. Just focus on the group and--”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure.” Honestly, Jihoon isn’t even thinking anymore, he just nods to whatever Soonyoung says and hopes the other one would just leave because he doesnt know for how much longer he can keep the tears from falling down. 

Thankfully, Soonyoung finally stands up, looking very uncomfortable as he shifts his weight from his left foot to the right. “I’ll be going now.” Jihoon just nods and spins around, trying to calm his heart. He closed his eyes, holding in his breath until he heard the door close and that’s when he was finally able to let out a shaky breath. He clutches at his chest, knocks at it with his fist in hopes to somehow alleviate the constricted feeling. 

Contrary to how peaceful that break-up went, everything inside him felt like chaos.


	3. Three.

“This is not good.” Mingyu shakes his head. “Look at them acting like nothing happened.”

“Eventually, one of them will break and it’s not going to be pretty.” Dino agreed.

Minghao sighs, “Well, we can’t really do anything about it, can we?”

“Unless we just lock them inside a room and pray to the heavens they work things out.” Jun chided in. He received several glares. “What? Sometimes, all people need is a push.”

“Just let them be, they’ll figure it out.” Seungcheol said, his hand dropping to Jeonghan’s thigh.

“You’re one to talk. You two are just as difficult when you were at that stage.” Seungkwan chirps, earning a death glare from the oldest. “He’s right, though.” Jeonghan chuckles, playing with the leader’s hair. “But it all worked out well in the end, didn’t it?” Seungcheol looked up at him.

Jeonghan smiles as his eyes land to two unsuspecting backs. “Yeah, and I have a feeling theirs will too.”

-

To say Jihoon is relieved is the understatement of the year. He sits on his chair, arms folded across his chest as he stares at the monitors on his desk.

_Finally_.

Finally, he’s done.

Finally, he can breathe.

He fishes for his phone in his pocket and speeds dial number 1. When the name appeared on his screen, it’s as if cold water was poured onto him and he snaps back to reality.

He cancels the call.

What was he thinking calling Soonyoung?

Just then, the door to his studio swings open and he spun his chair to see who it was.

“Oh.” It seems like fate is playing him. “Sorry, I forgot. I should have knocked.”

“It’s alright. I was actually about to call you--” _oops_. What a slip.

“Really? What for?”

“Well uhm--” _Think, Jihoon. Make up something_. “Well, I listened to Kidult again and I think there was static in your part so we have to record it again.” Jihoon is a bad liar, that’s pretty much established now. But Soonyoung just nods and says, “Alright.”

Awkward silence followed.

“Oh, here.” Soonyoung handed him a paper bag. Jihoon frowned but accepted it anyway. “What’s this?”

“Err, it’s a mic.”

Jihoon frowned even more. Really, with all this frowning, he thinks he’s going to need some plastic surgery intervention soon. "But my mic is working fine why--” when he opened it he felt like something got stuck in his throat. He looked up at Soonyoung who was looking away, somehow finding his figurines interesting. Jihoon looks down again. It’s the mic he’s been wanting to buy but is always sold out online.

“You didn’t have to--”

“It’s no big deal, I was out shopping and I saw it so I bought it.”

“Oh. Well, thanks.”

“Yeah.”

“I finished all the songs, by the way.”

“Oh yeah?” Soonyoung smiled. Jihoon’s heart did a sommersault. _Damn_ , he missed that.

“Yeah, do you wanna hear them?”

“Oh.” Soonyoung looked surprised. “Yeah, definitely. I mean, if you’ll let me, then why not?”

“Silly. You’re going to hear them soon anyway.” Jihoon rolled his eyes, seeing Soonyoung laugh sheepishly at that.

Soonyoung was all concentration when he was listening to the songs and it always, always unnerved Jihoon because what if…. what if Soonyoung thinks they’re not good enough. What if--

“Perfect.” Soonyoung breathes. “It’s perfect, as always.” When their eyes met, Jihoon felt his cheeks burn up so he had to turn away, rambling something about how he composed the songs. “I never lost confidence in you. You’ve always been a genius. I hope you never forget that.” Their eyes met again, a little longer this time, causing Jihoon’s heart to want to jump out of his chest. And then he starts feeling dizzy and why does it look like Soonyoung’s face is coming near his and why--

“Jihoon-ah, did you get my text? I---”

Jihoon and Soonyoung had never moved that fast before, attempting to put distance between them.

“Oh. I’m sorry--” Jihoon glared at the intruder who also happens to be his bestfriend. Seungcheol didn’t look sorry at all, if anything, he looked like he’s about to tease them with that huge grin on his lips. “Should I come back or--”

“No, no. I was just about to leave anyway.” Soonyoung stood up and dashed to the door.

“Don’t start.” Jihoon warned the leader.

“I didn’t say anything.” Seungcheol raised his hands in defense. “Oh? So Hoshi did give it to you.” He said as he saw the mic on the producer’s table.

“You knew about this?”

“Well, I’m not sure if I’m allowed to tell you but since you’re my bestfriend….. Hoshi dragged Jeonghan out last week. They were out all day because he was searching for that. Apparently, it’s sold out everywhere but he found a store in another city so they drove all the way so he can buy it.”

_What._

“But you didn’t hear it from me, okay? Jeonghannie will kill me if he found out I told you.”

-

Jihoon doesn’t even know what he’s doing on this floor. His room is three floors down. He hopes nobody’s awake so he wouldn’t have to think about an excuse on why he’s here.

It’s not like he planned to be here, you know? But somehow, when he got in the elevator, his hand automatically pressed this floor and now he’s here. Specifically, outside Soonyoung’s room.

His hand found the doorknob but he contemplates whether or not to turn it.

“The door’s not going to open on its own, you know?” He almost had a mini heart attack. Jun stands there with a cup of coffee.

“I’m not-- I just--”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t see you here.” and then he disappeared inside his room.

Jihoon turns to the door again and then slowly opens it. Soonyoung is already sleeping.

Okay, maybe he should just go. He really just wanted to say thank you for the mic, properly this time, and although it has been three weeks since he found out how Soonyoung obtained it, he would still feel a lot better if he’s able to thank him properly for it.

But how could he, when Soonyoung is already sleeping? Maybe this could wait. He was about to close the door when he noticed that the windows have been left open.

That’s weird.

Soonyoung hates it when the windows are open this late at night. He catches cold because of it. So Jihoon took it upon himself to enter Soonyoung’s room, tiptoes around his bed until he got to the window. He did his best to close it quietly and thankfully it did.

“Thank you.” just how many mini heart attacks is he going to get tonight, huh?

“I’m sorry, did I wake you? I was just-- and then I.. I mean, I ntoiced the window was open so I closed it. I’m going now--” he was about to rush to the door but one word made him freeze on the spot.

“Stay.”

Jihoon looked back and met Soonyoung’s gaze.

“Can you?” Soonyoung’s voice was low, very quiet, almost as if a whisper.

Jihoon knew he should say no. He knew he can’t. They were already doing well and have found their footing again as friends and this… this would complicate things again between them.

“Should I?” He asked.

“Would you?”

_Yes_. He didn’t know if he was able to say it out loud, but he was so lost in Soonyoung’s eyes that the next thing he knew was that he had climbed up on the bed and onto the spot that Soonyoung had made for him. He lays down, his back facing Soonyoung and a good distance between them.

Time passed like that. How much time, he had no idea. Somehow, he couldn’t sleep. Is Soonyoung asleep? He wanted to turn around to check him but what if he’s not? What if--

“I missed you, Ji. I miss you all the time.” Soonyoung _is_ awake.

By this time, there’s really no point in lying so he takes a deep breath and says, “Me too. Very much.” _So much that it hurts._

“I’m sorry, okay?” he breaths out. “I’m sorry I was awful to you. I didn’t mean to--”

Soonyoung shushed him then he felt the other’s lips press gently on his nape. “I know. I should have been more understanding..”

“No.. you don’t have to settle. I was wrong and I need to change it. I _want_ to change it.”

“I’m sorry too. I get a little insensitive sometimes that I don’t notice how it’s affecting you..”

“You meant well.”

“I do but that doesnt mean it’s okay to keep doing it. Especially since it makes you uncomfortable.”

There was a moment of silence between them, both seemingly lost in their own thoughts.

“I don’t think we can keep being friends.” Jihoon turns to face the other man. “I don’t think I can stop myself from wanting more.”

Their eyes talked, despite the dim surrounding, with only the moon casting light on Jihoon’s eyes.

“What if we mess up again?”

“We can’t help it. But we also know better now and we’ll continue to know more as we go down that road together and I believe we’ll be stronger that way.”

Soonyoung slides his arms under Jihoon’s neck and pulls him close, burying his face on the other’s hair. “It was so hard to stay away from you.” Jihoon wrapped his arm around Soonyoung’s waist to hug him back. “Don’t. I can’t take it too.” He looked up to see Soonyoung smiling at him.

“You love me so much, don’t you?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes and said, “Don’t push your luck.”

“Ji, are you tired?”

“Why?”

“I did say I missed you a lot, didn’t I?” _Oh no._ But it was too late to get out of the bed because Soonyoung had already climbed on top of him and locked their lips together.

Okay, but he really doesn’t mind.

-

“Ji, you’re not getting the moves right.” Soonyoung put his hand on his hip, wiping off the sweat on his face with his free hand.

“And why do you think that is?!” he yelled at the other. “I can’t freaking move because my back hurts so much!” he hissed quietly which made Soonyoung turn away giggling.

“They’re fighting again?” Dino came in and glanced at his two hyungs. “When will this end?!” he groaned.

“Don’t worry. It’s the good kind of fight.” Jun snickered, exchanging looks with the two eldest because all them _heard_ what the fight was all about.

“Told you they’ll work it out.” Jeonghan smiled triumphantly. “Although we should really request for thicker walls.”

“I should really be the one saying that.” Jun said and the group burst in laughter. Soonyoung and Jihoon looked at them with frowns in their faces, wondering what the laughter was about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was okay!! <3 Please let me know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> To be very honest, i was so unsure how this fic will come through. I love SoonHoon. I have been using them as a side pairing in almost all of my jeongcheol fics but somehow, them being the main ship had me stuck in the gutter for days! But i absorbed as much content as i can and thus, this is born! I know i can't be good on my first try, but i hope, somehow, that i gave this ship justice. I meant to post one chapter at a time, but i was so inspired and i couldn't stop typing so i figured, i'll finish it in one go. 
> 
> Any and all kinds of feedback is definitely welcomed. This was such a challenge but one i loved doing. Hopefully, more SoonHoon aus in the future!


End file.
